1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for fishermen, and more particularly, to a floating platform especially adapted to hold the accessories of a wading fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing accessories in the form of fishing tackle floats are known in the prior art of sporting goods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,593 discloses a floating boat shaped fishing accessory having an enclosed hull and U.S. Design Pat. U.S. Pat. No. 309,937 discloses a fishing tackle float. These prior art devices have tubular rod holders from which the held rods, supported only at a single location near their handles, rise up away from the floating device making the floating device unstable.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well to have floating fishing accessories, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a floating accessory holding device which may be used by wading fishermen to hold up to four fishing rods plus other accessories such as a cooler, a tackle box, containers of bait, and the like in a highly stable and buoyant manner. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique floating holder for a wading fisherman's accessories of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.